Nanatsu no Nakama: Quest for the Daia no Rosu
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: OC fic. Not all sailors are pirates...not all trasure is gold, silver and jewels...to prove it, seven girls embark on a journey...for something as simple as a Rose.
1. Prologue

**Not Mine!**

**Please go easy on me…this is my first time writing about something that's NOT YGO. **

**-/-**

It's peaceful today…

A few puffy white clouds in the sky…nothing but endless ocean all around. And yet where am I? Inside the cabin, making sure the ship was in tip top shape; as usual…I don't want anything less of my baby.

Oh? You're asking about me?

I'm the shipwright to this vessel…this ship is my creation…through my sweat, toil and effort, this ship came into be…like a mother toiling for her baby, and I treat her as such.

If only my crew would act the same way…

I peered out of the large one way mirror screen to look at my crew, doing what they do best…lounging around like the lazy witches they are…

We are a team of seven, including myself. First off is my first mate, Ichira Umiriko, although in her own deluded mind she thinks _she's _the captain. At first glance, her deep, shoulder length blood red hair, pitch black eyes, slightly lanky build, and slight tan might tell you that she's from somewhere exotic, like the rich islands of the Grand Line, but let me tell you now: she's from somewhere much, _much _wetter. If you take a glance at her pointed ears and the blue gem in her forehead, you'll know she's not human.

Neither are her triplet sisters.

Nira, the Navigator, even though she looked like Ichira, her hair was pitch black, and it reached down to her waist. Her eyes had a deep, menacing gleam in them, and she was pale, very pale.

Sanira, the Chef, is my favorite of the triplets, because she never seems to stop smiling. Like her sisters, she had the same pitch black eyes, same lanky build, and same height. The only difference is that her hair was blonde, short, reaching just below her chin, and she had a normal skin tone: neither tanned nor pale.

Ichira was looking out to sea, while Sanira was chattering loudly into her sister's ear. Nira was simply taking a seat on a nearby barrel, which Kimeru was using as a pillow.

Kimeru Junkai, as the quartermaster, seems to spend almost every minute I see her with some type of weapon in her hands…either training with it, polishing it or (in the case of her beloved 'Rip Claw Blade' custom-made sword) sleeping with it on her lap. This case, it was a mixture of the last two…seeing as though there was a rag in her hand, and the beautiful segmented sword was unsheathed. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a braid with a simple string, letting long thin locks stray in front of her face as they danced every time she exhaled.

Then, Raimei burst from the trapdoor leading to the lower deck, waking up Kimeru with a jolt, almost cutting her hand on her own blade. Her amber brown eyes snapped from her sword, to Raimei. "What's wrong?"

Now, Raimei is someone I can trust the most, which is ironic because the first time I met her, she was trying to steal my ship from me. But that story, I'll leave for another time…

"We're running low on wood!" She cried, her thick, mane-like white hair flying everywhere in the breeze. "We have to dock somewhere."

Raimei Basu is in charge of my ship's engine. 'What engine?' You ask? You see…unlike most other ships, my vessel runs on a very new form of energy…steam. Some ships already have that, but I doubt they can move as fast as my baby.

And besides…the sails would only slow my ship down…I could use the space the mast would fill for other things…like weapons.

You can tell by now, can't you? …my ship is unlike any other. My ship is the only one of its kind…one that could even take down the navy's treasured Buster Calls.

Hey, _that's _the reason why my baby is worth _ten million Beri_ to them…the only ship with a bounty…

I'm so proud of you…

Just then, someone opened the trapdoor inside the cabin, which leads to one of the bedrooms. Then Imari poked her head out of the opening. "Whassgoin' on?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing Imari, go back to sleep." I said curtly, motioning for her to shut the trapdoor.

She obeyed with a yawn. If you were wondering, Imari is our doctor…or as she puts it, 'Herbalist'. She repeatedly tells us that the methods of making medicine 'contaminate' the herb's healing value and therefore uses them directly. It works for most of the injuries the crew sustains. She is very light prone, so she only comes out of the ship at night…and sleeps during the day. Kimeru and Sanira would call her 'Owl-Imari' because of that.

I looked away from the one way mirror window to look into a small, real mirror. Even though it was dim inside the cabin, I could see my shoulder length chocolate brown hair in the light that was filtering in from the window, my own dark blue eye staring back at me, my monocle catching a glare of light.

If you were asking about me, my name is Shinatsu Kamiko. And this is my ship, _The Nanatsu Niji_.

Our journey…?

You may think we are another pirate crew, but nay, we are not.

We're after something more than treasure…more than Gol D. Roger's fabled _One Piece…_his fortune means nothing to most of my crew…

What we seek is a rarity of such prowess, it was considered myth…until now.

A rare flower, which at the time it blooms, should someone pluck it, it shall grant a wish to the beholder for every petal that has bloomed…the elusive _Daia no Rosu_…

The Diamond Rose.

-/-

**Well, those are my Oc's…hope you're gonna enjoy the story so far…I made this as a way to block out the clogging in my brain from all my YGO stories…with help from an OP loving friend of mine.**

**First 'One Piece' Story ever! Go easy on me!**


	2. Shinatsu's Story: Chapter One

**The Anime 'One Piece' is not mine. Everything else is.**

**Here you go guys, enjoy the update.**

**

* * *

**I looked out the porthole to see the calm blanket of ocean out there surrounding _Nanatsu. _I decided to let her drift a little and retire to my quarters. 

Opening the door to my room, I noticed Imari coming out of her room next to mine. She was rubbing her eye and looking around.

"Shina, what time is it…?"

"It'll be a few hours till sunset Imari, go back to sleep." I replied curtly. Even though Imari was a 'night-owl' to put it bluntly, she could be awakened by the slightest noise. It didn't matter though, because it was always easy to wake her when an injury occurred.

"Will we be nearing land soon?"

"I'll wake you when we do Imari, don't worry."

She went off in the direction of the galley as I closed the door behind me and seated myself on the deck facing a porthole.

I looked around the room. On the wall next to the porthole I had tacked on a large map of the entire of the world, the four oceans, the red line, and the Grand Line.

I traced the Grand Line with my finger, slowly examining the drawing.

Then I noticed something else….the Calm Belt.

I followed it with my finger until it came to a spot, somewhere in the Northern Blue, in the edge of the Calm Belt.

Why?

In that spot was my home…on the isle of Ullysia.

I took out a book from my drawer and opened it to the first page and started reading.

* * *

_**Captain's Log:**_

_**(1)**_

_I have decided to leave Ullysia. It holds too much pains of the past for me to endure anymore. I leave to wander the world, in the only lasting memory of my father…_

_

* * *

__**Four Years Ago

* * *

**_

The calming sea breeze greeted the tall, swaying coconut trees. The waves sloshed against the white-sand shore of Ullysia Island, making the beach seem so picturesque.

A young teenage girl began running along the beach, her simple blue knee length dress was flapping behind her, as was her shoulder length chocolate brown hair. Lagging behind, was a man in his late thirties, with swept-back chocolate brown hair with matching handlebar moustache.

"Daddy, hurry up!" The girl cried, running faster.

"Shinatsu!" The man exclaimed, stopping to catch his breath, only to fall onto the sand.

Shinatsu turned around to run to her father's side. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Just exhausted…stop going all over the place, I have to go to the square, remember?"

"Oh, okay…"

The two walked together to up the beach and up to the village.

The Village, the only one on Ullysia, was small, with surrounding huts circling a center square, which at this moment had a number of tables, each filled with food, and the townspeople were scattered, eating food, chatting and otherwise waiting for someone.

When the two came up to the square, the crowd's collective eyes followed them as they walked to the top table, where one man, with messy black hair, was seated.

At their arrival, said man stood and shook hands with Shinatsu's father. "Samuel, please to see you again!" He greeted merrily, cheeks red with Sake.

"Mayor Rafael, I'm honored to shake your hand." Samuel Kamiko replied, a warm smile on his face.

Rafael looked to the side and let out a loud guffaw. He spotted Shinatsu, and smiled widely. "Ah, so this must be your daughter?" He took a closer look and bent over to kiss her hand. "Such a fine woman on this little paradise of an island…greetings, my lady."

Shinatsu giggled. "Pleasure." As she tucked back a lock of her hair and noticed some teenage boys were eyeing her.

"Enough with the introduction!" Rafael strode between them, addressing the crowd. "We are here to congratulate the ongoing assistance, of a great man, whose impeccable inventions have rid this small town of a great menace. This small island used to be bombarded with the wrath of the sea kings, but now, that threat is a thing of the past! All thanks to Samuel Kamiko, the master weapon smith!"

"Cheers!" replied the crowd, as Samuel and Shinatsu seated themselves at the head table as the guests of honor.

* * *

_Of course…all good things…come to an end.__

* * *

_

**Sorry if it's short, but I had to get rid of all the annoying 'Blah' before I could get started on the good stuff.**


End file.
